Powerful Scent
by Artimis99
Summary: Arina is a interesting half-blood. She gets a quest, and recieves many friends. But what happens when Hestia and Athena are gone? And will she grow close to Nico? I know, but you need to read to find out. First book in the Powerful Scent series. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Hey! It's Artimis99 with a Percy Jackson FanFic! Now, this is based off of MY perfect PJO universe, but don't worry! Your favorite characters are still here! Percabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, the works! I don't own anyone but Arina, Kanen, and Perry. BTW, Kanen is pronounced Cane-n. I am NOT Rick Riodan!**_

_What's a Throwdown?_

Annabeth POV

I can't believe Grover dragged us to LA to find a half-blood. He may be a Lord of the Wild, but why is he still searching for demigods? We met up with Nico at DOA Recording Studios, the current entrance to the Underworld. The extraction squad consisted of me, Grover, Nico, our friend Thalia Grace, and my boyfriend Percy Jackson.

"Hi Grover! How are you?" I said. We had group hug until Grover broke apart.

"Okay so here's what's happening? There are two boys and a girl. The boys are 8 and the girl is 14, like Nico. The boys have an average scent, but it is the girl I'm worried about. Her scent is like a Big Three kid." He explained.

"What are their names?" Percy asked.

"Kanen, Perry, and Arina."

"Are they related?" I questioned.

"No. It's an orphanage. Kanen and Perry are twins. I have their files."

"Grover, what is Arina's last name?" Thalia asked.

"Umm." He ran through some papers. "Grace. Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace. Why?"

Thalia's face was white and full of shock, like she saw a ghost.

"Thals, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Thalia's POV

"Thals, Earth to Hunter?" I heard Annabeth say. I started to cry.

"Guys, I have to tell you something about my family. You know Jason is my brother, but we had a little sister named Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace." I was so happy! My family was together again!

Nico's POV

So yeah. Thalia had a long-lost sister. I honestly didn't care. We headed to Second Chance orphanage, which on the outside and 1st room looked like paradise, but was a prison. Grover took us to the table where he sat with Kanen, Perry, and Arina. We sat down and waited for them.

"Arina tutors a little girl named Alyssa with math. Kanen and Perry wait with her. Here they come."

All I saw was a girl with three trays one on each arm and one on her head, laughing coming towards us.

"Grover, there's a hot girl coming this way." I said, pointing at her. He just laughed.

"ARINA! Over here!" He yelled, motioning for her to come. I was so shocked, my jaw hit the table. That was Thalia's sister? Wow. She came followed by two little boys.

"Hey Grover. Who are they?" She said, laughing as she tried to gesture to us. She slid the trays down and handed Grover an apple.

"Arina, Perry, Kanen, meet Nico DiAngelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace." He introduced us, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Cool. I'm Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace. For some reasons I like saying our full names. This is Kanen Troy Jones, and Perry Michael Jones. Doesn't Nico DiAngelo mean Death Angel in Italian?" She said.

"Yeah. Hey, Perry has the same initials as Percy. His name is Perseus Michael Jackson." At that she cracked up. Percy looked at her funny. She started to hum 'I Want You Back' and doing the Thriller dance in her seat.

"RIP man, RIP." She said. We all laughed. She was too cool and too pretty to be related to Thalia. She looked five feet five inches, like me, tan, had dark brown curly hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were sea green. The boys had golden hair, chocolate hairs, skin lighter than hers. They smiled when she said Nathalia because she said it with a Spanish accent. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull saying "This is the living zone. Last time I checked, LIVING!" Coolest shirt ever. She had a purple scarf in her hair. All of a sudden, a mean red-headed boy came over.

"Hello _Mary._" He said.

"My name is Arina, Thantos. Only Kanen and Perry call me Airy. Go bug someone your own age." She said.

"But you are my own age _Mary._" He said.

"She meant someone with your IQ, so go visit the newborns in the hospital." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Watch it death boy." Then he poured milk on Perry's head. Perry cried.

"It's okay Perry. It's okay." She said gently. Then Thantos pulled pulled Grover's chair from under him. That was the final straw. I was gonna kill him, but Arina beat me to it. She jumped up and pushed him into a wall, and slapped him. He tried to retaliate, but he couldn't. The cafeteria clapped. The bell rang, signaling the end of day. It was time to set plan demigod into motion. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF POWERFUL SCENT!**_

_**Arina: Artimis doesn't own anyone except for me ,Kanen, and Perry.**_

_Arina's POV_

So Grover told me to take them to my dorm while he got something. He acted like it was life or death. We headed to my forest themed room. I put on What Hurts The Most by Cascada.

"Sing Airy! Sing the song!" Kanen and Perry yelled. I shook my head.

"They won't want to hear me. Maybe later, when you go to sleep." I said.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone looked at Nico.

_Nico's POV_

Everyone agreed for me to tell Arina, but how could I? When I was told, I was being attacked by a monster. Luckily, Grover came to my rescue. He walked in.

"So you told her she's a half-blood?" He asked.

_**Sorry It's so short. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY HEY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FIRST REVIEWER: **_alexandriarulzforeva! _**Thank you so much. For reviewing, you get to make up an original character that I will use as a main character. SO EVERY TENTH REVIEWER, GETS TO MAKE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER, THOUGH NOT AS IMPORTANT TO MY PLOT AS **_alexandriarulzforeva! _**HERE IS THE CHAPTER.**_

_Grover's POV_

Therefore, I figured I gave Nico enough time to flirt and tell Arina. So I walked in and said "So she knows she's a half-blood?" Immediately they start going all crazy on me! Asking what is wrong with me. Finally, Arina screamed making my highly sensitive ears hurt.

"OW!" Everyone with the exception of Kanen, Perry, and Arina yelled.

"What in the world is a half-blood? Are you monsters? I have a weapon and I'm NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Arina said. You could tell she was desperate because she backed up near the window with the boys behind her. She ripped off a golden heart necklace and rubbed it between her fingers making it turn into a dagger. She got a wild look in her eyes and the green in them became pale. I bet anyone 5000 drachmas that Nico thought she looked hot.

"Arina we are not going to hurt you." I tried to say, but an arrow flew at me. I looked at Arina. How did it change. If only the arrow was enchilada flavored. I looked at her and she turned it into a sword, making the arrow disappear.

"Leave us alone. We don't have any money. What do you want?" she said, and quickly we saw her step on the windowsill.

"ARINA, DON'T!" Nico yelled. But she disappeared.

_**AGAIN, SORRY IT WAS SHORT. I WANTED A CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Hey! Chapter 4 coming right up.**_

_**Nico: Artimis doesn't own me and I AM NOT EMO**_

_**Arina: Are you sure?**_

_**Nico: Shut up**_

_**Aphrodite: Aw you two are so cute!**_

_**Nico and Arina: *blush madly* What?**_

_**Me: Don't worry Aphrodite I have something in store for them**_

_**ON WITH LA STORY (Sorry. Tried to act French. Bad idea.)**_

_Nico's POV_

We ran to see if Arina was okay. Then we heard some scream.

"It's okay Perry! Hold on! I'm coming!" Arina said. They were climbing to the roof! She moved as quick as a panther but when she almost reached Perry, he fell. Arina jumped after him. She grabbed him and landed on a window. Perry was okay but Arina slipped and fell. I had enough time to grab her hand and pull her in. My face was warm as she grabbed onto me. Then she punched me in the gut and tried to run to the door but I caught her ankle and she was fighting back, kicking, punching. She even bit me.

"Get off me you stupid, idiotic, slime, rodent, you stupid idiotic slimy rodent!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, go check on the boys." I said. They looked at me like, you wo gonna flirt? I was gonna kill them.

"Warriors of the dead, hold the girl back real quick." I said. Arina saw them and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing? Go away!" She cried. I actually saw her cry. Quietly I checked her hands and feet. They were scraped badly.

"Arina. I'm going to put some necter on your cuts. It's gonna sting a lot." I said, trying to sound like she wasn't gonna kill me. I put it on and she slapped me across the face. Man, that hurt bad. I cradled my face and said something real intelligent.

"OW!" I know, real smart right. Please note my sarcasim. After they healed, I released the dead. I was tired, but Arina just looked scared.

"Who are you?" she whispered. I could tell this was hard on her.

"Look. Blah Blah Blah, Greek gods alive, you might be Thalia's long lost sister, we need to take you to New York and you hurt me. Oh, I'm a son of Hades." I explained.

"That explains the dreams from Artemis." She muttered.

"What?" I said.

"Well, last night, Artemis sent me a dream. She said the extraction squad was coming for me. That I was very powerful, and she asked me to join the Hunt. To swear of men, and to be with animals. I would be immortal forever and never experience heartbreak. I asked her if I would be with Kanen and Perry, but she said no. I would have no responsibilities. I said I would think about it." She explained. I guess I looked angry, because Arina went, "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath.

"Do me a favor. Say no to the Hunters. Stay mortal and don't hurt Kanen and Perry." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because the Hunters killed my sister Bianca. She joined them right when she found out we were half-bloods. The liteniaunt made her go on a quest, and she sacrificed herself to kill a monster." I explained. Right now, I wanted to strangle the hunters.

"Okay then. Can I think about it?" She asked.

I sighed. "Fine, but think about it. I was heartbroken when Bianca became a hunter. That's how the boys will feel." Finally, everyone came in. Kanen and Perry looked scared and ran to Arina.

"It's alright guys. Pack up your stuff. We are going to New York." She said.

_**So I might post two chapters today. Here is chapter 4!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5!**_

_Arina's POV_

Before I begin, I now hate Thalia Grace. Once you here this, you'll understand.

Anyways, I trusted Nico. So, I explained while I quickly packed everything into one duffel bag, how there was a train station that had trains going as for as St. Louis. Then we can get another train to Manhatten.

"Okay, but two things first. One, how they heck are you packing everything in one duffel bag so quickly? Two is how are we gonna pay for this?" Thalia asked.

"Ok. Answer one is I was a Girl Scout. Two is I found this," I said, holding up a LotusCash card, "in the recycle bin. It has infinity money on it." I was such an unmodest genius. I zipped up my duffel bag and jumped on my bed.

"Coolness." Nico said.

"Hey that's my line." I complained.

"Okay, sweetness." He said.

"My line too. Along with Hurtful, OMSC, and anything animal or fruit related. Don't forget the well over used, Dang it." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nico says all of those all the time. What is OMSC?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"OMSC means Oh My StarClan from the Warrior cat books by Erin Hunter." Nico and I said at the same time.

"Creepyness." We said.

"STOP COPYING ME! UGHH!" We yelled. At this everyone cracked up. Anyways, finally we got on the train. I sat next to Nico and put my IPod on. About half an hour later, Nico tapped me. I took an earbud out.

"Please let me listen. Percy's singing Justine Beaver." He pleaded. I laughed. I took out my headphones and put a two way heart in it. I plugged my headphones into one side, and Nico plugged his in.

"Hey. I like this song. Can you put it on loop?" He asked. I smiled and did it. The song was If I Die Young. I was tired and fell asleep.

I woke up when the train rolled into St. Louis. I felt something on my head and realized it was Nico. I fell asleep on his shoulder. Great. Again, note the sarcasm. He woke up and we both blushed. The train stopped and we bought tickets for Manhattan. That train would come in 2 hours.

"Let's go to the Arch." Annabeth said.

"NO!" Thalia and I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm scared of heights. Besides why would I want to see a stupid Arch?" I said. Annabeth stormed off. The others did whatever. I stayed at the station. Then, a 12 year old girl with auburn hair came towards me. I bowed.

"Lady Artemis. Why do I have this honor?" I asked politely.

"To see if you will join the Hunt. And to take Thalia back."

"I am not sure my lady. I am only 14. I may want to stay at camp."

"I need to know now Arina. It's important."

"I have no idea. I…" Then Nico came followed by Thalia.

"Hello Arina. Lady Artemis. What's going on?" Nico asked.

"Artemis offered to let me join the Hunt." At this his eyes widened.

"No Arina! Don't do it!" He yelled.

"Shut up Nico! Do it Arina. Don't listen to him." Thalia said.

"I want to hear what he has to say." I said.

"No you don't!" she said. At that, she zapped Nico, making him unconscious.

"THALIA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Join the Hunt! It won't kill him. Only hurt him and make him unconscious for a day."

I got upset for no reason. I walked up to Thalia and slapped her. She winced.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN THE HUNT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!" I said. Quickly they left. The train came and we got on. I just waited for Nico to wake up.

_**Yeah! Tomarrow's chapter will be Nico's reaction when he wakes up! Review! I'm looking for a beta reader!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Here you go. Chapter 5 I think! Anyways, here it is! BTW, the new character's name is Zada Allen.**_

_**Nico: She doesn't own us blah blah I AM NOT EMO!**_

_Nico's POV_

I woke up feeling like I was fried. I felt pressure on my left shoulder and saw Arina sleeping. Against my will, I smiled. She looked kind of cute. I reached to get a bottle of water, trying to not wake her up. She did and caught me smiling at her. She blushed.

"Hey." I said. Smooth right?

"Hey. What do you remember?" She asked.

"Artemis trying to make you join the hunters. Then I felt like I was fried. Please tell me you didn't join." I begged.

"Don't worry Nico. I'm never joining the hunters. I slapped Thalia by the way." I stared at her. She slapped Thalia Grace and lived? I whistled.

"You got guts Arina." I said.

"Why thank you."

"Why did Thalia fry me?" I asked.

"Because you are an idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"How am I an idiot?"

"I haven't known you for more than 2 days, and I already get you are an idiot." She said.

Annabeth came into our car. "Hey Romeo, Juliet. We are here." I sighed and got off the bus. It was a quiet ride there. We got to camp and ran to the Big House. We did the introductions and that. Then we got to the interesting part.

"Hey look! New dumpster girl." I heard. I sighed and looked face to face to Drew from Aphrodite cabin. Then she looked at Arina.

"Grab the girl and take her to cabin." Drew ordered. Two girls grabbed her.

"Hey! Let me go you big stupid UGLY IDIOTS!" Arina yelled. The girls dropped her.

"What did you call us?" They asked.

"You heard me. But if you process things worse than Nico, you must be really dumb. I called you big stupid ugly idiots. You probably don't know 12 times 12." Then she told Drew,

"And you are the **biggest stupidest UGGLIEST idiot **of them all." Then Drew grabbed her and threw at the wall. Arina fell but got back up.

"You shoudn't have done that." And with a smile, Arina cart wheeled and did a somersault, jumped up and kicked Drew in the face. Honestly, I had two thoughts: How in my father's gym socks can she do that and Man, I wish I had popcorn. Drew was going to get Arina, but a voice said

"DREW, NATALIE, AND ALLISON GET TO THE CABIN NOW OR I WILL TELL PIPER!" a 13 year old girl with wavy, blonde hair up to her hips, big kind of beautiful emerald eyes, fairly tan skin, and plump red lips said.

"We aren't scared of you, Zada." Natalie said.

"No, but you should be scared of me. Come over here Drew, I want to kick you again." Arina said. We walked away with Zada.

"Hi! Who are you?" Zada asked Arina.

"Arina Grace, and these two are Kanen and Perry Jones." Arina said. A green fire burned in her eyes when she saw Zada look at me. Jealous much? Did Arina like me? Probably not.

"Hey Nico, I'll see you later okay? Nice meeting you Arina, Kanen, and Perry." With that she ran to the cabin. I turned around to notice Arina heading towards the woods. She seemed to be singing. I quietly followed her.

I heard her singing Say I by Christina Millian. She had a beautiful voice. I could listen all day, but she saw me.

"NICO DI ANGELO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled. She ran towards the lake but I tackled her.

"Get off me you idiot." Wow. She says idiot a lot.

"Not until you tell me about yourself." I know, stupid, stupid, stupid. Pretty random.

"You could of asked stupid." She said. "What do you want to know?"

"Birthday?"

"Two days, July 7th. (Yeah yeah it takes place in July deal with it)"

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite animal?"

"Not sure. Rabbits, cats, and dogs.

"Deepest secret?"

"I think pandas can fly."

"Favorite food?"

"Fideo, Mexican pasta that tastes like heaven. Mom used to make it."

"Age when your Mom died?"

"8."

"Why did you get mad when I heard you sing? It was beautiful."

"Really? I'm kind of shy. I sing Kanen and Perry to sleep. Like lullabies."

"It sounded amazing."

"Thanks." We heard the conch shell for dinner. We walked to our tables, ate, usual dinner stuff and headed to campfire. We were allowed to sit wherever we want, so I sat next to her. Chiron made some announcements then said,

"We have three new campers. Arina Jordan Nathalia Grace, Kanen Troy Jones, and Perry Michael Jones." They stood up. Then lightning struck Arina. She had a hologram above her head, a lightning bolt, but then I changed to many different symbols so quick I didn't get it.

"Who didn't claim her?" Chiron asked. Annabeth stood up.

"Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades." She said. Then little suns went above all three heads.

"Okay, forget Apollo." Everyone laughed. We saw an Iris-Message. It was all the gods.

"Okay, so I am Arina's real godly parent but I made all of the other gods except for Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades the godparents. Of course, the universe made a mistake making all of us your godly parents. Blah blah sleep well." Zeus said. Arina just stared at me.

"What? Is that possible? This is stupid! What cabin am I in? What is going on?" She said.

"Arina, sleep in Poseidon cabin. We will think of something in the morning. When Percy took Arina to the cabin, I told everyone Arina's birthday and we would have a party in the Poseidon cabin and to bring gifts. We went to sleep.

At least she wasn't a daughter of Hades.

_**Yeah! I know. Truth is I pictured this whole story for forever, or since I read PJO for the first time. Anyways, tomorrow's chapter will focus on Arina's birthday so I skipped a day. Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Something! Yeah yeah I don't keep track. Somake like Corbin Bleu and DEAL WITH IT! My older cousin was obsessed with him and he has a song called Deal with It. So listen to the song! And DEAL WITH IT!**_

_**Arina: Artimis does NOT own PJO. She owns some of the characters. NICO IS EMO! TODAY IS ME BIRTHDAY CHAPTER (NOT ACTUAL BIRTHDAY!)**_

_Nico's POV_

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning. Percy was still asleep. Annabeth is right.

He does drool in his sleep.

Anyways, I went, took a shower, changed and headed towards the Hades cabin to wake Nico up. I reached the cabin, but we was already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Hey Arina." He said jumping up and down.

"Nico, how much chocolate did you eat?" I asked.

"One mega-sized Hershey's bar. I took it from your book bag. You left it at the campfire. I was dead tired so I decided to give it to you today." I rolled my eyes. One day, I am going to need to find a better place to hide it.

"How did you break the lock?" I asked.

"Your favorite song is Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge. 7 letters in Goodbye, 2 letters in By, 9 letters in Kristinia, and 7 letters in Debarge. 7297 was the combination."

"Good job. You pay attention." I said. "Give me the bag you snoop. Why did you go through it?"

"Because I am curious about what's with girls and their bags." Quick as a viper, I put my dagger at his neck.

"If you want to know, then snoop through a Aphrodite girls bag. I know I am one, but a girly Aphrodite girls bag. I am about .9% girly, Death Boy, but if you ever look at my bag again, you will join your father." I said.

"Chill, I didn't have time to look in your journal about who this mystery crush is." Then I saw it on his dresser. I grabbed it and hit him on the head.

"Good, because then I would have to kill you."

"OW!" The conch shell rang.

"Race you to the mess hall!" I yelled.

"You're on Grace!" We raced and of course I won. By the time we got there we were out of breath. I laughed when Percy saw us. He was going to say something.

"Shut up Perce." I said. The nymphs gave me some food. We did the usual stuff and I sat down at the table eating breakfast.

"So. You and Nico…" I threw a muffin at him.

"Are best friends. So shut up unless you want me to punch your back and record you drooling in your sleep, make millions of tapes, sell them to the Stolls and put them on the Internet." That shut him up. Then I realized something. My bag was missing! And the lock was open! I looked and saw Travis Stoll about to read my journal. I ran over there.

"Travis! Give it to me!" I yelled.

"Okay, what do you want to trade for it?"

"I don't have any money you idiot. Give it back!"

"No can do."

"Travis, I need it. Can't breathe. Inhaler. In. Journal. Special Key. In. Bag." Quickly he tossed me the bag and journal. I smiled and said

"Thank you very much."

"Wait, what!"

"I was faking it stupid. I have asthma for real, but the inhaler is in my pocket. See?" I showed him the inhaler.

"So…"

"You got burned by a fifteen year-old girl. And everyone saw, including Katie." I whispered the last part. Then I walked to the climbing area. My schedule is everything with Nico and Percy. So I met them there. Unfortunately, Natalie from Aphrodite was there. She climbed up faster than I did. Then, I saw a bronze thing, and before I knew it, I was dangling over the edge with a broken harness screaming my head off! Nico and Percy looked at me funny, then saw the broken rope.

"Arina, hold on!" Percy yelled. He and Nico tried to get close enough to me.

"I'm not gonna let go stupid!" Wow, I can still insult them when I'm scared to death. They moved quickly, but I slipped and fell… into Nico. He caught me again. Two to zero, he saved my falling butt again.

"Perce, go tell Chiron that there is a problem with Arina's harness and we are going down." Percy nodded and climbed up. Meanwhile, I was blushing like a tomato. Nico started climbing down. I would help, but my hands got scraped up again, and hurt like crazy. So I was just holding on to Nico, trying not to die.

"So, thanks, um, for, um, saving my life. I owe you one, or two." I said trying to make conversation and not look down.

"Welcome. Don't look down. We're almost there."

I kind of got jealous when I saw the way Zada Allen looked at Nico, I admit it! What a flirt. I was going to kick her into the next century. Anyways, the fact that he almost read my journal which I confided in the fact that I like him in. Luckily, he didn't read it. We landed on the ground and went to the next activity after healing my hand.

So at dinner Chiron announced that there was no campfire today and that curfew was 2:00 AM. After Percy walked up to me.

"Hey, I left my shield near a raspberry bush close to Juniper. Can you and Nico get it for me? I'll be in the cabin." Percy asked.

"Sure." I went to find Nico and we went to get the shield. Then we headed towards the Poseidon cabin. It was dark, but I turned on the light. There was the whole camp yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARINA AND NICO!"

"Annabeth told me today was your birthday." I told Nico. We exchanged presents. Nico got me a skull necklace and a charm bracelet. He put the necklace on for me. I got a bunch of mood necklaces from everyone, especially Zada Allen. A closet full of clothes and personalized IPod. The Hecate cabin gave me a necklace that turned into a wand. Ares cabin gave me a spear and a book on how to kill things. Then came the time to give Nico his present from me. I gave him a skull IPod with his favorite songs and a special CD made by the Apollo cabin called Death on it. I also gave him a poster that had a skull on it, like my shirt on the first day we met. He said he liked the shirt so I made it into a poster. After the presents, everyone danced. Then my idiot of a brother Percy told everyone to slow dance with someone. I tried to creep away but Percy went back and said "You included Arina!" Stupid fish person. I walked near my bunk, close to Nico.

"Stupid fish person." I said.

"I know right. But, um, do you want to dance?" He asked. I just nodded and we danced. I had two things on my mind: One, Best birthday EVER, and Two, I'm going to kill Percy Jackson.

The party ended and right away I fell asleep. It was the best day ever, and the best birthday ever.

_**So, whatcha think? Arina admitted to you that she liked Nico. But will she admit it to Death Boy? I don't know. Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! This chapter is brought to you by… ME!**_

_**Nico: I am not emo.**_

_**Arina: Keep thinking that Death Boy. Artimis doesn't own PJO**_

_Nico's POV_

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning and cleaned my cabin for inspection. I even dusted the skulls. Weird, right? Well, that's because Zada Allen fron Aphrodite cabin was the inspector. She likes things neat and clean and pretty. I am not that kind of guy. Except I'm a whole lot better than Percy at inspection, but lately he's been doing well with Arina in his cabin. She gets the mops and brooms to do stuff like in the Sorcerer's Apprentice because she is also a daughter of Hecate. Stupid magic. Anyways, I saw Zada coming and sat on the couch, pretending to relax.

"Hey Nico." She said.

"Hi Zada. How are you?" I replied.

"Good. I had so much fun at the party. We saw you dancing with Arina. My sisters took a picture and put it on the web." She said.

"THE INTERNET?"

"No, the actual web. It's an abandoned spider web were we post the latest gossip and junk for the camp to see. It's near the big house." She explained.

"Oh. Well, what's my rating."

"5 stars. Oh, and Nico, I got you a birthday present." And she kissed me. I felt like a complete jerk, because right after that, I saw Arina in the doorway.

_**Sorry. It's a cliffhanger!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY! HI! HANNAKUH!CHRISTMAS TRESS! PRETTY FLYING BUNNIES!**_

_**NICO: SHE DOESN'T OWN PJO**_

_Arina's POV_

I was walking to Hades cabin to return the book I borrowed from Nico and when I just got there, the sight made me want to burn my eyes out, throw my self in a volcano, explode, and become Arina-fondue. Pretty descriptive of me huh? So I saw Nico looking at me. He was about to explain, but I just said, "Hey Nico. Zada. I just came to return the Warriors book. Thanks for letting me read it Nico."

I slammed the book on his dresser and started to walk out, but Zada stopped me.

"Hey! You're wearing the mood necklace I got you! What's magenta mean?" She asked.

I got the paper out of my pocket and checked. Right away, I put it back. Zada reached for it, but I said, "You check that paper I will slap you into the year 3000 with the Jonas Brothers!" With that I stomped away. I went to breakfast, threw everything in and said, "to the gods." I left and went to the sword arena before the real activities. I slashed, cut, and basically tore apart the dummies. I got one, picked it up, and threw it across the arena. That stupid Aphrodite girl. That stupid son of Hades. Being a demigod stunk. I kept beating up the dummies with moves I learned in karate class, and ended up kicking a dummy at Nico, who was coming in.

"The dummy got hurt by a dummy." I said. Nico just pushed it off of him and at me. I doged it and cut it in half.

"Nice try, Death Boy, but on like you I have a Brain." I said, thinking of Nico as the Scarecrow in Wizard of Oz singing "If I Had A Brain." It cheered me up a little.

"So, what happened to you at breakfast? You just sacrificed everything and left." He said.

"None of your Tigerstar business."

"Wow. You must be mad at me. You called me Tigerstar."

"Connection made, Zombie Brain."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Cause I have a reason to."

"What's the reason?"

"You are an idiot, DiAngelo."

"You tell me that all the time."

"Because you give me the oppurtunaty. I'm going to have an intelligent conversation, with Cye."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"GOOD DAY DIANGELO!"

I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get away from Nico. I threw something at him and stormed off.

_Nico's POV_

I didn't get why Arina was so upset. She seemed fine last night. Aren't I supposed to be the crazy, grumpy, grudge-holder in this friendship? Today, it was Arina. She just left and I could tell she was crying. I saw what she did to the dummies. Poor dummies, they never stood a chance with Arina's rage. I looked at wat she threw at me. It was the charm bracelet I gave her. Under friends it had Kanen and Perry's pictures, under ME it had a picture of her laughing, under siblings it had pictures of Percy and Annabeth, and under best friend it had a picture of me. I wondered why she threw it at me. What's happening?

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! Chapter 10! Whohoo!**_

_**Arina: She doesn't own PJO or Friday I'll Be Over You**_

_Nico's POV_

I stared at the charm bracelet she threw. What made her so upset? Just then Percy stomped in and pulled out his sword, pointing it at me.

"Leave her alone." He snarled.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Leave my little sister alone or you'll regret living. If you're going around flirting with other girls and kissing them, Arina doesn't need to see, hear, or be part of it. Stay away from her." With that, he walked away.

I was confused. Arina got upset because Zada kissed me. Oh gods. I had to speak with her. But Percy threatened me. What's more important, explaining things to your best friend and crush, or living? I diceded I rather know that Arina heard the truth then live with her being upset at me. I ran to the Zeus cabin. I saw her laying down, talking to Cye and Jason and crying. I thought no one saw me, but next thing you know, I was being lifted in the air by Cye. I got thrown at a bunk near Arina. She got up and looked like she was gonna wack me.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Nico." Jason said.

"I'm sorry. I don't get what's going on! All I know is Percy went into over-protective brother on her and threatened my life! He mentioned how Zada kissed me and how you saw it. She kissed me! I don't like her that way! I'm telling the truth! Why are you so upset!" I yelled.

"You don't need to…" Cye started to say, but Arina interrupted.

"He has a right to know. Wait a second." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a purple and blue book. She threw it at me.

"The compinataion is 53243, Friday I'll Be Over You. Got to the page with the blue sticky note. Read it, then you'll know what's up you stupid Hades boy." She got up and ran out of the cabin. I did what she said and found an entry today.

_July 8__th__, 2011_

_I'm gonna kill that stupid Aphrodite girl._

_I know she's my sister and everything, but I will kick her into next century, go to next century, lock her up with ugly clothes and no makeup, and kill her. Noone will here her scream. I know Perce will take care of Death Boy for me. I love when he goes all over-protective older brother on me. Stupid idiotic Hades boy doesn't even know I like him. Oh, well, time to see Percy, he's going to give me a Pegasus. _

_-Arina, Daughter of the gods, bottom of lake, Camp Half-Blood_

What the heck? I sat there shocked until I heard a scream. I ran towards the woods. And saw a figure in a giant's mouth. He dropped her and she hit her head on a rock. First, I checked who the girl was.

It was Arina.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ATTENTION FANS OF POWERFUL SCENT:**_

_**ON TUESDAY I MUST RETURN TO SCHOOL. DO NOT FEAR, I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY! IT WILL BE UPDATED AROUND 4:00 PM EVERYDAY. I WILL LOVE TO HEAR SUGGESTIONS FOR IDEAS.**_

_**Me own squash.**_

_Nico's POV_

Once I saw Arina hurt on the ground, it felt like someone slapped Bianca and my mom. I charged the stupid Minotaur, climbed a tree, jumped on it's back and stabbed it with my sword. Of course, it dissolved all over me and Arina. I ran over to her. We were halfway in the woods. I had to shadow travel her to camp. I felt her move, "Help Nico.". Quickly, I stumbled onto the Big House porch. Percy was talking to Annabeth, so he saw me holding Arina and grabbed her.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled.

"Percy. Nico… saved me from… Minotaur. Be nice." Arina said. Then she closed her eyes.

"Dude, yell at me later. Right now Arina needs an Apollo kid." I said. She was bleeding badly. We put nectar on her head. Since she was unconscious, she didn't slap me like last time. Then, we just waited.

*FAST FORWARD TWO DAYS*

_Arina's POV_

Man my head hurt. I felt like someone threw me at a wall. Oh, wait.

Someone has thrown me at a wall before.

Oh well. That pain was nothing compared to this. It felt like someone hit me over the head. I tried to grab the nectar, but couldn't get it.

"Need help?" A voice said. I looked at the direction the voice came from. It was Nico. I nodded weakly. He held the glass to my lips and I took a sip. The taste surprised me. I drunk the whole glass.

"What did it taste like?" Nico asked.

"My Mom's homemade fideo." I said.

"Cool. For me it taste like Bianca's chocolate chip French toast." He said.

"You miss her, don't you." I said softly.

"A lot. I see her sometimes. You would love her." He said sadly.

"Cheer up or I'll slap you." I threatened.

"Ok, ok. You're mean." He laughed. I tried to get up but almost fell. Nico caught me and helped me go to the rec room. Apparently, two gods wanted to see the counselors and me. We walked down the stairs and I saw everyone along with Zeus and Poseidon. We both bowed.

"Lords and Fathers, for which reason do we have this honor?" I asked.

"Well, my daughter, we need to issue a quest. Athena and Hestia have been kidnapped.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! Hi! I own nothing!**_

_Arina's POV_

HOW DO YOU KIDNAP TWO GODDESSES?

What in Nico's dad's gym socks are they talking about? Seriously?

"We want you to lead the quest. Please go to the Oracle and receive your prophecy." I just nodded and did what they asked. I met Rachel, so I wasn't as scared. I saw Rachel and she just smiled. Then her eyes glowed green and smoke came out of her mouth.

_I am the Oracle, speaker of Pheobus Apollo. _

_Here is your prophecy:_

_Seven demigods shall go to west_

_An eternal maiden shall join the quest_

_Much to her sister's dismay_

_They reach the place where night turns into day_

_A friendship stronger than chains_

_Will be what saves them all in the middle of a rain._

I returned downstairs and I repeated the prophecy.

"Okay, Arina. Now who will go with you on this important quest?" Chiron asked.

"Nico, Kanen, Perry, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." I said immediately.

"Good. I will send the twins and Grover and leave you to discuss the prophecy." Chiron said and everyone left. Soon, the others returned.

"Okay, so the first line means that all of us will go west. I don't get the second and third line." Percy said.

"I do." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Thalia is going to join us. She's a hunter, and I'm her sister. I don't like her that much, so it refers to her." I said.

"Okay then. I have absolutely no idea where night turns into day. A friendship stronger than chains refers to two best friends that will save us all during a storm." Annabeth said as everyone looked at me and Nico.

"What?" We said.

"You two are best friends aren't you?" Kanen asked.

"Yeah, but why us? Maybe Grover and Percy." I said quickly. Everyone nodded.

"We should leave tomorrow. I got to go to sleep. See ya." I said as I went to the cabin and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**LAST DAY OF SUMMER FOR ME! ANYWAY'S I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_Kanen's POV_

We woke up super early the next early against our will. Arina just walked in to the bunk and woke us up. She yelled in my ear and I fell off the top. Luckily she caught me. I was excited. Percy has told us stories of his quests and they seemed fun. We went to a van and all got in.

_Arina's POV_

"So where are we going?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea, but can we stop in San Francisco and LA? I want to see some people." I asked.

"Sure. No problem. Road trip to California. Here we go. Does anyone have any music?" Percy asked. I laughed.

"Daughter of Apollo present. Duh. Here, click I'm Bored playlist. It has a lot of songs." I said as I handed him my IPod. The first song that came up was Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies. We put it on loop. I fell asleep after a while.

***HER DREAM***

"_**Arina! Arina!" I heard a voice yell.**_

"_**Who are you?" I asked.**_

"_**Hestia! Listen the entrance is in LA! The rich one has taken us! Go to San Francisco first than come to LA! DOA…" Then I heard an evil laugh.**_

"!" I yelled when I woke up. Everyone woke up and Annabeth hit the brakes.

"What's attacking?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, I had a dream." I said.

"Look, MLK Day is in January. So you're really early." Nico said.

"Shut it Zombie Breath! I mean a real dream, from Hestia." I told them everything. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover looked at Nico. He looked like he was going to hide.

"Why are you staring at Nico?" I asked.

"I think we know who kidnapped Hestia and Athena." Annabeth said, glaring at Nico.

"Who?" Kanen asked.

"My dad, Hades. The entrance to the Underworld is DOA Recording Studios in LA."

_**Gimme an R, Gimme a E, Gimme a VIEW! What does that spell? REVIEW! I don't relly like cheerleaders, no offense I'm not all school spirit, that's why, but my bff is one.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Another chapter! Yeah me!**_

_**Arina: Artimis own squash.**_

_Nico's POV_

I saw Kanen and Perry hide behind Arina, and I was pretty sure Arina would freak out too. All she did was look at me with concern in her eyes.

"Well, get out of the car." Percy snarled.

"What?" I said.

"Get out. Your dear father has kidnapped two goddesses and betrayed the Olympians. How do we know you won't do the same? Leave." Percy said.

"Percy, don't do this." Arina said.

"Shut up, Arina! He's a traitor." Arina looked like she was going to cry.

"FINE! He leaves, I leave." And with that, Arina got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked away.

_Arina's POV_

Percy has never yelled at me before. It scared me. Just because Nico's dad betrayed Olympus doesn't mean he would betray us. I saw Kanen and Perry follow me. I walked over to Nico and said," Forget them. We need to keep walking." He just nodded and we walked towards the mountains. It took forever to find a town. I was carrying Perry, and Nico was holding Kanen's hand, trying to keep him walking. We walked nonstop for about an hour. It was so hot and I was thirsty. I had a little water left, so I gave it to Kanen. He drank some and handed it to Nico, but he shook his head.

"Drink it all, Kanen." I told him. He looked at me, but did it. We finally approached a town. The sign said "WELCOME TO TOPEKA KANSAS!" in huge letters. We headed to the nearest diner and walked in. A teenage boy who looked 16 said, "Welcome to Food-N-Drink, the only diner in Topeka. May I take your order?" He said. I looked at Nico.

"We'll have 4 huge drinks of water, four crispy chicken sandwiches, and 1 extra-large serving of fries." He said.

"You sure, kid. That's $14.85. How are you going to pay for that?" He asked.

"With this. Just get the food." I said, holding up the LotusCash card.

"Wow. What kind of man are you traveling with girl? Making a beautiful girl like you pay." The casher started.

"Shut up and give me the food! He," I said, pointing at Nico, "just got kicked out of the car by my stupid, idiotic older brother, I followed him, my two little brothers followed us, we walked for about an hour in the desert, with no water, because we gave it to them, I was carrying one of them for 30 minutes, and I don't like when stupid teenage boys flirt with me! So if you value your life, GIVE US OUR FOOD! And don't you ever talk about my cousin like that again!" I yelled as I slapped him. He ran to the back and got our food. I paid for it and we sat down in a booth.

"You know, that was really nice of you Arina." Nico said.

"It was nothing. I hate jerks like that." We finished our food and checked into an inn. They only had three beds available in one room, so I slept on the floor, after forcing the others to take the beds. Then I fell asleep.

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! Anyway's I don't own PJO.**_

_Arina's POV_

I had a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep. When I woke up, Nico was the only one awake, on his computer, singing along to the Marie Digby version of What I've Done. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning. Did you have any dreams?" I asked. He shook his head. He gave me an ear bud and we listened to music. The twins woke up, we changed, blah, blah, and blah.

"Nico, can you shadow travel us somewhere in California?" I asked.

"Sure, where is it?" He said. I whispered the address, we got in a circle, and he shadow traveled us there. I opened my eyes and ran to the house. I rang the doorbell, and a fifteen year old girl answered.

"Arina! Oh my gods how are you? Kanen, Perry hi! You've grown so much! Who's this?" She said.

"Hey Ashley, I'm fine, this is Nico DiAngelo where's Jake and Drake?" I asked.

"They're in the pool. Tia's at work, she'll get home around 7:00." Ashley said. I checked my watch. It was 2:00. I saw Nico looking like he was going to pass out.

"We get the studio right?" I asked. I knew we were. I always sleep in the studio. Ashley nodded.

"Come on guys. Let's get Nico to go to sleep. I led them to the basement studio. I saw the two couches and pulled one out to reveal a bed. I made the bed, and made Nico go to sleep.

"I get the other bed okay? I slept on the floor last time, so you two," I said, pointing at the twins," are going to sleep on the mats. Let's go see Jake and Drake." I said. We went to the backyard and saw two boys arguing over a piece of pizza. I ran over and grabbed it, eating it.

"Hey! Who do you think you…?" The fourteen year old started to say as he saw me.

"Arina!" Both boys yelled. They hugged me and the sixteen year old picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and saw a dark shadow near the porch. I ran over and dragged Nico to meet my "cousins".

"Nico, this is Jake and Drake. Jake, Drake this is Nico. You guys are all sons of Hades, blah, blah and you two," I said pointing at Jake and Drake, "promised to help me control my powers next time I saw you. So let's practice Death Boy, Bonehead, and Zombie Brain." They all smiled.

"Okay." Drake said. "Let's start with Aerokinesis. Do you want to help Nico?" He nodded.

"All right, so according to the secret demigod home training website, Aerokinesis is power over the wind. Only kids of Zeus and Aeolus can do this, not mentioning Poseidon kids, but only in storms. So what I want you to do is lift off in the air. Bend it to your will and make the air support your weight, which won't be hard because you are a twig!" I did as he said and started to float, then for some reason lost my concentration and fell… on top of Nico.

"Sorry." I said. I saw Jake smirked and said," You have three seconds to take that smile off your face or I'll rearrange it so much your friend who really should be your girlfriend Melody won't recognize you." I smiled as hefrowned.

"ASHLEY, JAKE, DRAKE I'M HOME!" I ran to the lady and hugged her. Tia!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's Another Chapter. I don't own PJO or Jake, Drake, and Ashley (well, kind of) because they are based on my real life "cousins".**_

_Nico's POV_

I saw Arina hug some lady who walked in the door. The lady laughed.

"Arina what are you doing here?" The lady asked her.

"Zombie Brain over there shadow traveled us here from Topeka. We got here at 2:00. Why are you home so early! Ash said you wouldn't come until 7:00, and it's 3:30!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I got the rest of the day off. Who's this?" The lady said looking at me.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Hello Nico. I've heard a lot about you." Arina accidently stepped on her foot. "Call me Maddie." I nodded my head.

"Tia Maddie, can you make pork chops tonight?" Arina asked.

"Actually Jake, Drake, and Melody were going to the grand opening of Sing-and-Jam. You should go with them."

"Cool." I said. "What's Sing-and-Jam?" Arina rolled her big sea green eyes.

"It's a karaoke place. Everyday they have singing competitions. The winner gets a record deal." She explained. Oh.

_Arina's POV_

Nico and I went to the boys room so we could ask if we could go with them to Sing-and-Jam. I love they're room. It's black with skulls, but they both have a waterbed. I remember when I was 6 and Drake was 8, we were pretending we could fly. He has a video of me singing while jumping up and down on the bed. Man, I love visiting my "cousins" and "Tia".

Now, the reason I say it like that is because we aren't really related. Maddie was a friend of my mom, and Ashley (Ash for short), Jake (Death Boy), and Drake (Bonehead) were her niece and nephews. Noone would let her care for me since she had Ash, Jake, and Drake to care for while their mortal parents traveled the world. They visited me sometimes, but it stunk not seeing them in five months.

***AUTHORS NOTE: ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL LOOK LIKE THIS. I FORGOT TO MENTION ASHLEY IS A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE, BUT NOT AS GIRLY AS THE OTHERS***

I've always been close to Jake more than the others, especially since once Ash tried to put a dress on me because she had a date from a guy at the orphanage. Crazy wacko Aphrodite girl. I know I'm one to but like I said, I'm .99 percent girly. The boys said we could go. I got ready and at 5:00, a girl in a blue Ford Explorer drove up. I ran to her as she got out and hugged her.

"Mels! How are you?" I asked. She is Drake's best friend, but I knew they both liked each other because they told me. They tell me everything. I always try to get Drake to ask Mels out, but being the Bonehead he is, he doesn't think she would say yes. Of course, if he did Melody would be "the happiest and luckiest girl alive". Uh huh. If that happened, I would go right up to her and give her my condolences. Poor girl doesn't have a brain. We saw a girl my age in the car.

"Hey Renee!" I said, hugging her.

"Who's the cute guy?" She asked, pointing at Nico. I pretended to throw up.

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, ghost king, counselor of Hades cabin." He said.

"Hi. I'm Renee Frost, daughter of Demeter! This is my sister Melody Frost, also daughter of Demeter." She said, twirling her hair. Uh-oh.

"Okay. Renee, if you keep flirting I'm going to be sick. And by the way," I said slapping Nico "I'm Nico di Angelo, and I tried to get a girl by winking at her 'cause any girl who knew me for more than thirty minutes would never go out with me." I finished after winking like Nico. "Don't forget Renee." I said as I giggled like a girly girl. I got in the car between Romeo and Juliet. We arrived at Sing-and-Jam.

"Okay! Welcome everybody! So blah blah, who wants to sing first?" I raised my hand. The boy looked at me and nodded.

"Okay! So what's your name girl?" He asked winking at me. I stepped on his toes.

"Arina Grace, call me Airy. I want to sing Do It Up by Mitchel Musso."

"Okay then. Here we go!" I started to sing.

"so you wanna take a ride with me?  
>yea you want a break but honestly no<br>I'm not gonna save you and make it all alright get down with that it's going down tonight

first of all you gotta dance with me  
>and then ill tell you what its gonna be<br>come a little closer I'm not gonna bite  
>come on come on lets do it up tonight<p>

[let's do it up]

[let's do it up]

I dont want your time to be a friend  
>no<br>yea I could tell you now its gonna end  
>and dont think you can save me that its no me and you get down with that I know what we could do<p>

first of all you gotta dance with me  
>and then ill tell you what it's gonna be<br>come a little closer I'm not gonna bite  
>come on come on lets do it up tonight<p>

I dont like pretending  
>you are mine<br>that is never ending  
>keep in mind<br>that were never gonna make it now yea  
>that were never gonna make it hey hey<br>never ever gonna make it

first of all you gotta dance with me  
>and then ill tell you what it's gonna be<br>come a little close I'm not gonna bite  
>come on come on lets do it up tonight <p>

[lets do it up!] repeat]

come a little closer I'm not gonna bite  
>come on<p>

come on

lets do it up tonight." I finished and everyone started cheering. I won blah blah. We left with a trophy. We walked towards the car past an alley but heard a growl. I looked and saw a cute little three-headed puppy.

"Aw! It's so cute! Can I take it home?" I asked Drake.

"Woah, woah, and woah. That's a Ceburi! ***CY-BURR-EYE* **A monster kid of Cerberus" Melody said.

"We have to kill it." Jake said. Nico nodded and started to pull out his sword. Just when he was about to hurt the dog, I put my hand in front of the blade. It cut me and I didn't care. Nico's eyes widened.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL AN INNOCENT PUPPY LIKE THAT?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and the puppy became a shadow. I started to cry.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER! THAT DOG COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DOG'S KID! YOU…" I was going to continue but Drake yelled,

"ARINA! BE QUIET! JUST GET IN THE CAR AND SHUT UP!" My eyes widened.

Drake has never yelled at me. He only yelled at people who teased me, Melody, Renee, or Jake. He rarely yells at me though. I started to back away.

"Drake." Melody started to say, but I didn't hear the rest. I ran as fast as I could. All the way to the ferry. I was going to jump on, but somebody grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and punched them.

"OW!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Nico! Why are you here?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and shadow traveled us to Maddie's house, in the studio. I was tired, so I fell asleep.

I woke up to Ashley laughing her head off. I opened my eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Look at your left hand." I did and yelled "What in Hade's gym duffel bag!" I was still holding onto Nico's hand! He was in his sleeping bag and I was on the floor. I reached out and got my mini recorder. I had a message taped on it.

"NICO DIANGELO GET YOUR BUTT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU AT A TREE AGAIN!" I played. He woke up and let go of my hand. I smiled.

"Can't help holding his hand can you?" Ashley said.

"Oh yes I can. But I can't help doing this." Then I stepped on her foot and slapped Nico. I smiled and went to eat breakfast. I came back and Nico was holding something in his hand behind his back.

"Here." He said, handing me a little black Rottweiler.

"Aw! So cute!" I said.

"She's yours. She's a little Ceburi, but one that's not a monster and much more tame. Once she gets adopted, she lives as long as that person does." He explained.

"You are the best friend a girl can ever have!" I said as I hugged him.

"I want to keep her. And I'm going to name her Bella."

"After that dumb vampire?" Nico asked.

"No. My best friend had a dog named Bella. The vampire is Edward, the girl was Bella, and I hate Twilight." I explained rolling my eyes. We went to go swimming in the pool.

_**So I forgot to describe the new characters:**_

_**Ashley: Short red hair, pale, beautiful, tallish, about 5'4" and has silverfish eyes**_

_**Renee: Brown curly hair that is super long, tan, blue eyes.**_

_**Melody: A bigger version of Renee**_

_**Jake: Black hair that is up to his ears, blue eyes, olive skin and violet eyes**_

_**Drake: A bigger version of Jake except his hair is really wild and a little longer**_

_**Maddie: Gray eyes, tan, shortish, blonde straight hair**____**(DAUGHTER OF ATHENA)**_

_**REVIEW! EXCEPTING CHARACTERS! SOME NEW ONES WILL BE ADDED NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17! I Love Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**_

_Nico's POV_

I was glad she liked Bella. No one wanted a regular Ceburi. We headed to the pool. Arina just sat down and put her feet in the water. I put mine in too and sat right next to her. Bella curled up on her lap, and she gently stroked Bella's fur. I smiled.

"Airy! Where are you?" We heard Jake yell.

"AT THE POOL DEATH BOY!" She yelled, rolling her eyes. "You would think after knowing each other our entire lifes he would get that I'm either in the tree house or pool. Mostly the pool." She whispered. I laughed.

"There are four beautiful girls and a teenage guy here to see you." Jake said.

"What do the look like?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Nico. Um, one girl has golden long wavy hair, reddish lips, and a tan. Not to mention she has a silver glow around her. Then another one has black hair that's short and brown eyes. Another one has punk black hair and blue eyes, not to mention that she has a silver glow too. The last girl is blond with gray eyes. The boy has black hair and eyes like yours." We rolled our eyes.

"Tell them to come here." I said. Jake looked at me like since when do I listen to you look but went to get them. I saw Arina fingering the golden heart necklace.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It just appeared on my desk a month before you guys came." She sighed. Then the girls and Percy came. Arina glared at Percy and Thalia.

"Jake, can you go get Drake?" She asked. He nodded and went to get them.

_Arina's POV_

"What do you want?" I asked Percy and Thalia.

"To help you on the quest." Percy said.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"We used to visit every summer with Mom." Thalia explained.

"Hi Arina! How are you?" The has golden long wavy hair asked.

"I'm good." Just then Jake came back with Drake.

"Who are they?" Jake asked. I

"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Alicia Heart, Janice Morgan, and Annabeth Chase." I said.

Then we heard an earpiercing scream. 


	18. Chapter 18

_**HEY HEY! SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! ANYWAYS, THESE ARE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS:**_

_-IN FOUR MORE CHAPTERS POWERFUL SCENT WILL END AND IT WILL END EITHER THIS WEEK, (BECAUSE I'M BORED) OR NEXT WEEKEND_

_-THE MINUTE IT ENDS, I WILL PUT UP THE SEQUEL CALLED __**POWERFUL SCENT READS PERCY JACKSON**_

After the last day of school, Arina goes to back to Camp Half Blood. Percy realizes that she has never heard about the war, and decides she needs to hear about it. So he buys the books. SEQUEL TO POWERFUL SCENT! THERE ARE MANY CHAPTERS WHERE THEY AREN'T READING BUT HANGING OUT, FIGHTING, AND MAKING FUN OF EACH OTHER!

_-I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE STORY! THIS IS WHAT IT SAYS:_

_Should Arina date Nico, Connor, or have to choose?_

_**I'LL UPDATE LATER!**_

_Arina's POV_

We ran into the house and saw a vampire thing with a dagger sticking out of her arm.

"Yeah! That's the way we girls roll! Go Ash!" I yelled. We ran to help her. All of a sudden, Nico, Jake, and Drake looked at the girls and flirted.

"Why are the boys except for Percy flirting?" I yelled to Ashley. I was fighting a vampire thingy.

"And what the heck are these vampires?" I continued.

"WE HATE IT WHEN YOU FOOLISH DEMIGODS CALL US VAMPIRES! WE ARE EMPOUSAI AND PROUD OF IT! CREATED BY HECATE USING DARK MAGIC! AND WE ARE HERE TO EAT YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" They all yelled.

"Okay. May I say two things wrong about that last statement and ask you a question?" I said calmly as I used my dagger (yeah I put it in dagger mode whatcha gonna do about it).

"Go ahead." The empousa said.

"Okay. Lo primero equivocado acerca de que la declaración es de dos de ellos son como primos hermanos para mí. Una segunda, que sería como Nico? Yo no. Él es mi mejor amigo y yo estoy enfermo, si las personas oyentes que me gusta. ¿Sabe usted español? (Hey I'm Mexican. Spanish is in my blood. By the way, I just said "First thing wrong about that statement is two of them are like cousins to me. Second one, who would like Nico? Not me. He's my best friend and I am sick if hearing people think I like him. Do you know Spanish?") And did you say Hecate was your creator?" I said.

"One, yes I know Spanish. Two, yes I'm a creation of Hecate." She replied.

"JANICE, SHE'S A CREATION OF HECATE!" I yelled to my sister. She winked at me and together we said,

"WE, ARINA GRACE AND JANICE MORGAN, DAUGHTERS OF HECATE, GODDESS OF MAGIC, WITCHCRAFT, NECROMANCY, THE MOON, NIGHT, GHOSTS AND DARKNESS, THE GODDESS OF CROSSROADS, TRIVIAL KNOWLEDGE, AND CHANGE! WE, THE DAUGHTERS OF HECATE, YOUR CREATOR, COMMAND YOU EMPOUSAI TO GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE PIT OF STUPID IDIOTS (Hey I could add what I want, it wasn't an exact spell) CALLED TARTARUS AND LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!"

A thick black fog surrounded us and lifted us in the air. When it put us down, all of the emposai except for one left.

"I listen to no one, not even Hecate." She sneered. Then she looked at Percy. "IT'S YOU!" She yelled.

"Kelli!" Percy yelled.

"If I can't suck your blood, then I will get the boys to kill you." She said. All of a sudden Nico grabbed his sword and charged at me. I saw Jake and Drake do the same. My dagger changed into a sword. We fought and I didn't want to hurt him. He cut my shoulder hard. I collapsed on the ground.

_Nico's POV_

All of a sudden I saw Arina clutching her shoulder. I can't believe I wounded her. Anger roared in my head. I charged the empousa from behind and stabbed her, killing her and breaking the spell. Quietly, we all said goodbye. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth are coming along with us. I carried Arina to the car, and helped heal her shoulder. Percy told me to put her head on the pillow so she could lay down. I did what he said and fell asleep.

_**YEA! AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING. BLAME SCHOOL, AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IDEAS! DO OT FORGET TO DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? WOW! WHO KNOWS, MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMARROW! I'M NOT FEELING GOOD, SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE.**_

_**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS:**_

_**I, ARTIMIS99, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT!, OWN PERCY JACKSON OR WARRIORS**_

_Arina's POV_

I woke up in a tent. Laying down on my chest was Bella. What a god dog. She woke up and I went outside. I saw Percy's car and 3 other tents in a circle. Quietly, I decided to make everyone something to eat. Sadly, from what I have learned no one except for Thalia, Kanen, Perry, and I have had fideo. Who can say the lived a full and happy life without fideo? Anyways, I made the smell must have made everyone wake up. Right away Nico ran and picked me up throwing me in the air.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" He yelled. I hit him on the head with the frying pan because honestly the boy was crushing me. He fell and I tried to get out of his grasp. No luck. Then, I smiled.

"Guys, cover your ears." I warned them. They did. I put my mouth right next to Nico's ear and screamed like the girl who opens the closet and should know not to open the closet. Nico's reaction was perfect.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ORANGE CHICKEN ***YEAH I SAID ORANGE CHICKEN. I WAS THINKING OF CHINESE FOOD* **AND LIGHTNING?" He yelled as he jumped up, let go of me, and screamed like a little girl, falling into the river. I laughed like crazy and so did the others. Nico got up and glared at us.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" He asked me.

"I. Don't. Know." I said, slumping my shoulders and looking all Jayfeather-ish ***LOOK UP JAYFEATHER WARRIOR CATS AND YOU WILL KNOW THE AWESOMENESS THAT I SPEAK, OR WRITE IF YOU WANT TO BE TECHNICAL* **Everyone laughed. Then a manticore appeared out of the blue. It say Nico and Percy and yelled in a French accent "IT'S YOU!".

"How come whenever we see a monster, it looks at Percy and yells 'It's You!'?" I asked.

"No idea." Nico replied. I got up, walked to the manticore, and said, "You know, I always thought manticores were cool." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Really?" The manticore asked.

"Yeah. My name is Arina, what's yours?" I said, smiling, offering a handshake. The manticore smiled and shook it with his paw.

"Dr. Thorn." He replied.

"Cool name. Hey, do you want to see the weapon I use to beat Nico up with?" I said.

"Sure!" He said. I showed him the necklace.

"It turns into a sword, dagger, spear, any weapon. Look." I said as it turned into a dagger. He smiled. Then I stabbed him and he disinagrated. I brushed my hands off and we went to check into a hotel. It had only one room with 6 beds, so Percy and Grover slept on the floor.

I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wahhhhah! I'm home sick, so I have time to actually update! Today I actually wanted to go to school though! Wahhhhhah! I sent the link to Powerful Scent to five of my friends, and one said it was really good! Yeah! Anyways, right now most people are probably in school, but I'm still updating! Powerful Scent will end today! Then I will start the second book! Yippee.**_

_**Look, if I went to the zoo and became best friends with a panda, Panda would NOT say "Rick Riodan is my bff!" BTW, I DON'T OWN PERCY! If I did, then he would be dating Annabeth in the first book! And SON would be out already!**_

_Arina's POV_

You know what I hate? When I can't sleep. It makes me cranky and want to strangle people, espically idiototic sons of Hades who order a fish sandwich! I slapped him so hard I broke his jaw. We healed it though, so don't worry about him. Anyways, I woke up and since I couldn't sleep, got Warriors Book : Eclipse.

"Why is the cat version of Nico on the cover? Oh, wait, that's Jayfeather. Nico's a lot grumpier than him." I'm sorry, but it's true. Leafpool called Jayfeather a "_little dark cloud looking for someone to rain on" _which is exactly how Nico is. I was on chapter 6 (the books are translated into Ancient Greek) so I continued reading out loud the part where Hollypaw tells Lionpaw that WindClan accused them of stealing prey.

….

It's like 9:00 in the morning and I'm on Chapter 10 of Fading Echoes. I stop and think how sad it is that Hawkfrost manipulates Ivypaw like that.

"Don't stop." A voice says.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TIGERSTAR I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE DARK FOREST!" I yelled. Wow, these books can affect a girl.

"It's actually me, the Twoleg Jayfeather." Nico says as he gets up from his bed.

"Oh, you heard that?" I asked.

"Yup, I've been listening to you read." He said.

"Really? That's kind of creepy." I say. He rolls his eyes. We all get up and leave the hotel and go to the Underworld.


	21. Chapter 21

_**No PJO is NOT mine**_

_Nico's POV_

I think my Dad can be cruel, I think my Dad would curse someone, but I did NOT think my dad would kidnap two goddesses!

Until now.

We got on Charon's ferry no problem. When Arina saw all of the dark and ghosts, she kind of got scared. Her hand went right into mine. Usually I would be freaked out, but I knew she just wanted to know that there was people who were still living right next to her. A ghost winked at her and she yelped, hiding her eyes by looking at me. Kanen and Perry were being comforted by Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Percy. They saw Arina and I could tell that they were shocked. Arina never shows fear like that. Then she got really freaked out.

A lady about 35 years old came and put her hand on Arina's shoulder. Arina looked up and got scared. She crawled towards me more..

"Mom?" She said.

"Yes, Arina. He echado mucho de menos. ¿Es este tu novio? (I've missed you so much. Is this your boyfriend?)" Arina rolled her eyes.

"No Mom. This is my best friend Nico. I missed you to." She said.

"I have to go mi mija. Te quiero." Then she left.

"What did she say?" I asked Arina.

"She said… she said that she loves me." Arina said crying. She looked like she needed a hug, so I gave her one. She cried even more.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the sad Jayfeather in this friendship." I joked. She looked at me with those big sea green eyes and smiled. We got off the boat, then I realized this whole time Arina didn't let go off my hand. We walked in front of my father.

"Hello children." Hades said with distaste.

"Yeah right. Hello to you to." Arina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I had to smile. It was pretty cute.

"Do not disrespect you little brat. You are a mistake and shouldn't have been born." Hades said. Arina looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I yelled at him.

"I can talk to her anyway I want. And let's save you the trouble. I kidnapped them because I wasn't made her godparent. You all can join them." He said. We were pushed into a black wall. Arina sat down in a corner and cried. I kicked a wall.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. Airy cried even more.

"GET US OUT NOW!" I continued to scream.

"Nico, be quiet!" Arina yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at her. She stood up and slapped me.

"Shut up now!" She yelled. We both drew our swords.

"STOP NOW!" Annabeth and two other voices said. I looked and there was Lady Hestia and Lady Athena. We all bowed.

"Apologize now, before Hades destroys you." Hestia said.

"I'm sorry Airy. I didn't mean to snap like that. Please forgive me." I said, looking at Arina crying. She wiped her tears.

"It's okay Nico. I'm sorry. You're the the best friend a girl could ever have." She said. I smiled.

"And you are the best friend a guy could ever have." I said as I hugged her. She smiled. Then the gate opened.

"What just happened?" I asked. Arina looked like she remembered something.

"The prophecy! A friendship stronger than chains will be what saves them in the middle of a rain. It refers to us! Let's go!" I smiled as she pulled me away. Then we felt a big wind blow us really fast. Then we landed on a table.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Arina asked.

_**LAST CHAPTER UP NEXT!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**LAST CHAPTER!  
>'.PJO!<strong>_

_Arina's POV_

Today is the last day of camp. This year's bead was a bunch of godly symbols, in honor of my claiming. I'm going to live with Percy. Will, Kanen, and Perry came up to me.

"Bye Airy." Kanen said.

"Bye guys. Listen to Will." I said as I hugged them and they left.

"You ready to go Airy?" Percy asked me. I nodded. As we were going to leave I saw a figure on Thalia's Pine.

"So, I guess you're leaving." A voice said.

"Yup. You'll visit me right?" I asked Nico.

"I'm going to school with you, Airy. I'll see you almost everyday. And I'll visit on the weekends." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said as I hugged him. He started climbing and I started to walk away.

"Oh, and Nico." I say. He turns around.

"Adios, mi amigo Zombie Boy." He rolls his eyes. Then Percy drives us away. I can see Nico sitting on Thalia's Pine waving at me, and I waved back.

And that was my first summer at Camp Half-Blood. Arina Grace out.

_**There you go! It's finished! I'm about to put the next one up! Thank you my devoted fans!**_


	23. Chapter 23

___**HEY! IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**SO, THE FIRST SEQUEL STUNK. SO I MADE A NEW ONE: POWERFUL SCENT 2: ARINA'S RETURN! IT'S A REGULAR FANFIC! SO READ AND REVIEW IT!**_


End file.
